The present disclosure relates generally to ink compositions and to method(s) for forming the same.
Digital printing is a process by which information, in textual and/or graphical form, is transferred from a digital storage device (e.g., a computer), and is established, via a printer, as an image on a print surface. Digital printing may be accomplished using an inkjet printing method, which is a non-impact printing method where droplets of ink are deposited on the print media to form the desired image.
Several inks, including, but not limited to, pigment-based inks and dye-based inks, have been used for digital inkjet printing processes. Metallic inks (e.g., gold, silver, copper, etc.) may be used for producing digital images having a brilliant metallic luster, and for producing elements in electrical and/or optical display applications. The metallic inks, however, may potentially exhibit poor stability and jettability due, at least in part, to relatively large particle size(s) of the metallic luster imparting component, and the tendency of the particles to agglomerate and/or settle.